


take one last look before it goes ('cause everybody knows)

by rayguntomyhead



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, Gangbang, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Pre-Canon, Rough Sex, Unsafe Sex, sex under the influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15358053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayguntomyhead/pseuds/rayguntomyhead
Summary: “I know why you came tonight, pretty boy,” Buck says low, and Nate sets his dishcloth down carefully, grips the counter edge. “Same reason you always do.”Wade doesn’t flinch, even as Buck slides his hand across his collarbone. He grabs a handful of hoodie, twists it tight enough to choke and growls, “We both know exactly what you come here for.”





	take one last look before it goes ('cause everybody knows)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this gif set – https://daddycablepool.tumblr.com/post/175605109355/daughtersofthanos-cablepool-au-special-forces

He’s back. Slumped over the bar, slugging back gin and tonics. Stupid gaudy sneakers kicking aimlessly against the stool like a bored teenager, and hoodie pulled up to hide his pretty-boy face.

Not that it really matters. All the regulars in Sunny’s knows him, or have heard of him. Nate’s no exception. Their community isn’t exactly huge, and Sunny’s is the only bar in the greater Jacksonville area that caters to those of their line of work – mercs, fences, guns-for-hire, the special forces that special forces won't talk about – and their… particular bent. 

Nate idly dries the next dripping glass, stacks it in a neat line with the others. The bar’s nearly empty now, only Buck behind the bar sipping his bourbon, Booth stacking chairs on tables. Not many people looking to drink their sorrows away at three a.m on a Wednesday morning. 

Except Pretty Boy over there. He’s never stayed this long in the month Nate’s been working here, but Buck’s running this show. He hasn’t mentioned telling Wilson to leave, and Nate hasn’t asked. Might not mind, him sticking around. And, well, it's not normally something Nate does, picking up people where he works, but Wilson's packing a gorgeous Sig, fuck-me lips and a tongue sharper than Hans Gruber. If he's still here when Nate finishes up closing... maybe. 

“Hey Wade,” Buck taps the side of his glass with a grimy fingernail, raises an eyebrow as Wilson shoves his own glass back down the bar in silent demand. “Gonna slow down anytime soon?”

Giving up on waiting for Buck, Wilson gropes over the counter for the bottle and slops it into the glass. Nate raises an eyebrow, but no one stops him.

“Trust me,” Wilson says, nurses his drink . “The kinda day I’ve had? I’m going full Miss Hannigan on your asses.”

Buck snorts. Plants both heavily muscled forearms on the bar, scratches some unidentifiable piece of food out of the salt-and-pepper scraggly of his beard. Stares narrowed-eyed and dark at Wade, licks his lips.

“It’s been a while, since you come round. Thought maybe someone’d finally shut you up for good.”

“Aw, haven’t you heard?” The corners of Wade’s mouth turn up, looking vaguely deranged. “Rock and roll never dies,” his fingers drum against the bar top, tapping out a beat, “Neil Young, 1979.”

“Everything dies, if you kill it hard enough,” Buck plucks the bottle back, but after Wade sticks out his lower lip grudgingly pours him another shot. “Tell me why you're still here, Wade.”

He slides it across the bar, slides his hand up Wilson’s arm to squeeze his shoulder. 

“To find the answer to life, the universe, and everything of course,” Wade bats his eyes up at Buck. “And of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world, I just had to walk into yours.”

He tilts his head back, tips the shot down his throat. Swallows slow, a bead of gin sliding over plush lips, down his throat as it works.His glass makes an tremulous clunk when he drops it against the counter and leans in, lifts his chin. “So what’cha gonna do now?”

For a moment, no one moves. The silence buzzes, the tacky neon flickering apathetically over the rows of liquor bottles washing the bar a hazy red.

“I know why you came tonight, pretty boy,” Buck says low, and Nate sets his dishcloth down carefully, grips the counter edge. “Same reason you always do.”

Wade doesn’t flinch, even as Buck slides his hand across his collarbone. He grabs a handful of hoodie, twists it tight enough to choke and growls, “We both know exactly what you come here for.”

“Free peanuts and the sweet, sweet aroma of manly B.O.?” Wade breathes, high and faintly mocking, but he doesn’t resist as Buck huffs and yanks Wade forward until he’s half over the bar.

“Should’ve known you couldn’t stay away for long. Gonna shut that sweet little cocksucker’s mouth of yours,” Buck says, twists his hand tighter in Wade’s hood and gives him a shake. “Give it something better to do.”

_ Oh. _

Nate grips the counter till his knuckles go white, breathes in slow until his lungs ache. 

“Isn’t that a little cliche?” Wade slumps dramatically over the bar top, but Nate doesn’t missthe way he shivers, licks his lips. “What’s after that, gonna fuck me until I can’t walk?”

Buck ignores him, but Booth pushes off the table he’s been lounging on and stalks towards them.

“Yeah,” he leans against the bar, rests a hand casually on Wade’s hip, and damn if it isn’t big enough to nearly cover half his ass. “That’s exactly what we’re gonna do. And you’re gonna lay there, take it like the cheap little slut you are.”

That finally makes Wade’s jaw snap shut, punches a shaky whine out of him. He’s flushed a delicate red, eyes gone dark and he’s squirming like he can’t bear to be still. Nate’s swallows, swallows again. How drunk _is_ Wilson? 

With a rough pass of his grubby thumb across Wade’s lips, Buck turns halfway, says, “Nate, check the door's locked.”

It’s been locked for the last half hour but Nate still moves rotely round the counter, drags his eyes off Wade long enough to swipe a hand down the front door locks. They’re all still good and Nate turns slowly back around.

Wade’s still squirming on the bartop, arching his back like a ten-dollar whore as he gasps out, “Been a long time, old man sure you can still get it– uh _nnnggg_.”

The rest of whatever bullshit Wade was about to spout chokes off around Buck’s fingers,

“Yeah, fuck,” Booth hooks the edge of Wade’s jeans, starts working them down. “Shut him up. Give him what he came here begging for. And get me the fucking lube.”

Buck doesn’t even bother to look up from where Wade’s bruised red lips cling to thumb. 

“Nate, grab the slick. Behind the register. Don’t make him wait. ” 

It could be Booth he’s talking about, maybe Wade. Wilson's certainly writhing around desperate enough for it, rutting against cheap varnished wood as he tries his best to deep throat Buck’s hand. 

“Should give him your dick,” Booth grunts. He’s got Wade’s pants pooled around his knees, one hand holding him open, the other toying with his hole. 

“Fuck yeah.” The scratch of a zipper echoes loud, and then Buck’s pulling himself out, pinches Wade’s mouth open with a grimy hand as he slowly fucks in.

“That’s it, boy, use your tongue,” he grits, slaps Wade’s cheek loud enough to echo in the hushed hum of the bar. “Better keep those teeth off my dick, ‘less you want me to knock ‘em out,”

The register hides a half-empty lube, crammed there with a handful of condoms, and Nate fishes it out and tosses it to Booth. It gets him a smirk and a nod, and then Booth turns back to Wade. Hook a thumb against his rim, squeezes the tube. 

Lube oozes out, greasy, thick and cold. Wade shivers as it hits him, all but squirms himself off the bar top as Booth slides a slick finger down his crease and pushes in. 

“Goddamn,” Buck grunts, grinding into Wade’s face. “He don’t need much.”

And Nate opens his mouth, starts to say... something, except Wade doesn’t protest, doesn’t try at all to pull away. Just splays his legs as open as wide he can get them, toes pushing against stools so he can tilts his hips up. How often does Wade come here, wait around until the dark hours of the morning to get fucked like this? 

“Damn, boy,” Booth grips Wade’s waist, lines himself up. “So needy. Fuck.”

Nate can’t tear his eyes away, can’t move. Booth’s working Wade full slow, inching in while Wade drools around Buck. 

“Hell,” Booth ruts in a little quicker, groans, “Tight as a goddamn virgin. Ain’t gonna last.”

“Aw, been that long? Or he just squeezing you just that good?” Buck chuckles, jerks Wade’s mouth down on his cock and grinds in leisurely while Wade chokes and drools. His eyes are almost glassy, all those corded muscles, those long legs, limp.

“Fu-fuck you, jackass,” Booth grits out. Curls over Wade and just goes at it, hooking his arm under Wade’s waist so he can hold him still while he hammers in, and in, and in, while Wade just takes it.It doesn’t take long, only takes a few more thrusts and then Booth’s coming, kneading Wade’s hip and panting into his skin. 

Nate’s cock throbs, hard enough to hurt. He slides his hand down his front to press punishingly against his bulge, works to keep his face even and calm. 

Must not be as subtle as he trying to be, because Buck glances up long enough from Wade’s mouth to jerk his head in a silent _c’mon_.

“You wanna take a turn, Nate?” Buck tilts his head, uses his grip on Wade’s chin to arch his head even further back. 

He’s fucking _gorgeous._

Nate shouldn’t. 

“Christ, I…” his feet edge him closer, closer even as his stomach flips and roils.

“C’mon Summers,” Booth grabs a handful of Wade’s ass, slaps it hard and smirks when Wade groans. “’Haven’t seen you pull since you started here. ’S been long enough since you got your dick wet, he wants it. Comes here just for this. Would lay here all night and take us over and over, an’ still spread his legs and beg for more.”

The neon above the bar burns red shadows slick and poisonous into Wade’s skin. Sweat makes him gleam in the low light, every muscle lax as he lets them move him like a toy.

Nate scrubs a hand across his face, lets it drop down trembling onto Wade’s side. Wade doesn’t move, doesn’t pull away. Just tilts his hips weakly up, throat still working around Buck. Come and slick trickles from his hole and Nate reaches down, drags his thumb through the garish mess of it all.

It’s like he’s made for it,and Nate can’t pretend he doesn’t want this any longer. It only takes a moment for Nate to slide his zipper down, shift his pants until he can free his cock. 

“You want this?” Nate whispers rough, takes his dick and rubs the tip over where Wade is soft and open. “Want me to fuck you too, gorgeous?”

Wade moans like the star of a low-budget porno, squirms frantically while Nate tease him until he finally, _finally,_ fucks in. Wade’s tighter than he has any right to be, how the fuck is he so tight after taking the monster Booth keeps in his pants?

“Jesus,” Nate whispers helplessly, head dropping forward.“You feel so fucking good.”

Wade keens around his mouthful of cock, and Buck pins his head a little closer.

“Don’t need to flatter him,” he grits, jams his dick pointedly into Wade’s face until he spasms. “He’s already a sure thing, aren’t you darling?”

Nate bites his lip, ignores Buck as he smooths his hands down Wade’s sides. The skin is gorgeous, streaked with scars and strangely warm, almost feverish. Feels like heaven around him and he fucks into Wade steady and sloppy. There's something compelling about him, that smart mouth, and the way he can't quite use it to distract from everything laid bare in his eyes. 

“That’s it,” he whispers, slides a hand around the jut of Wade’s hip to wrap a hand around his dick. “C'mon, want to make you scream for me beautiful.”

Wade shudders hard, tries to say something around his mouthful but all it does it make Buck yell. Make him shove in once, twice, pull out to frantically strip his cock until he comes, stripes Wade’s face with white.

The moment his mouth is free, frantic nonsense spills out of Wade like the froth from a beer glass. 

“C’mon give it– harder– stop _teasing_ – yeah yeah _yeah,_ like that–“ Wade grinds back, bracing himself against the bartop edge. His muscles flex and shift, never a moment still. Makes a man want to  _do_ things, tire him out, and after hold him close.

Nate fucks back in slow, leisurely, heat winding smug in his head as Wade practically wails in frustration, thunks his head into the counter. Could keep him like this for hours, string him out until he’s too desperate to do more than whimper, and isn’t that a thought. Nate hums out soothing noises, doesn’t change his pace. 

“Faster,” Wade slurs, eyes squeezing shut as he buries his face in the bartop. “C’mon _grandpa_ , put your back into it.” 

...Fucking _brat_. Nate's lip tugs up into a smirk, and he drops his weight forward, pins Wade’s hips a little firmer in place. Pulls out for one long, aching moment, watches Wade nearly scream as he bucks back desperate. Fucks back in again hard and doesn't stop, gives it to him just like he's begging for, not holding back until Wade keens and goes limp. 

“Yeah,” Nate breaths in his ear, nips it sharp. “Wanna say that again?” 

Wade giggles, high as a goddamn kite. “‘F it gets you t’keep fucking me like that I will.”

Nate mouths at his nape, hikes him closer. 

“Need it like this? Need me to fuck you ’til you forget why you came here for sweetheart?” he croons, grips Wade’s hips tighter when he spasms. “Gonna give it to you so good, till you can’t think on anything but me.” 

Wade twitches like he’s been shocked, says, “Show don’t tell, didn’t you learn anything in English class?”

If Wade's gonna make it a challenge. Nate curves closer, pulls out, adjusts. Pauses just long enough that Wade whines for him and then–

“Ah- _hhhhhhhhh,”_ Wade keens, bucks and thrashes under him until Nate drops his weight down harder, pins him tighter. He’s leaking all over Nate’s fist as he strips him, muscles winding tighter and tighter, toes curling against Nate’s shins.  It’s like riding a live wire, sparking and bucking and bright enough to burn.

“That’s it, beautiful. Gonna give it up for me?” Nate growls in his ear, grinds in hard and deep and filthy.“Taken it so good, sweet boy. So good. C’mon, give it to me.” 

And that's enough to make Wade _break_ , scrabbling and wailing and clenching around Nate’s cock. Nate didn’t know he could even get more perfect, but watching him twitch, skin blushed red and face streaked with come, fucked out and oversensitive, letting Nate fuck into him over and over… Nate's mouth opens soundless, eyes screwing shut and hips juddering as he finally lets go.

The vent air blows icy over drying sweat, as they lay there panting. The neon drones and buzzes overhead, the scrape of boots on concrete as someone shuffles, the clink of belts being done up.

It’s silent outside the bar. Exhaustion flushes over Nate, face still buried in the sweat slicked skin between Wade’s shoulder blades. Feet shuffle louder, impatient and Nate needs to move. Can’t stay here, shutting out the rest of the world just to feel Wade’s shivering body against his.

Nate pull out, twitches as the cold air hits his cock. There’s a perfect hickey on the back of Wade’s neck, thumbprints bruised into his hips, and come smeared between his thighs. His face is slack as a doll now, peaceful.

“Done? Just stick him on the table in the corner,” Buck says idly wiping himself off. “Give it fifteen minutes, he’ll fuck off to wherever he goes when he’s not here.”

What. 

Nate grunts uneasy noise, shifts from foot to foot. Decides. 

“I’m gonna make sure he gets where he needs to go,” he says, ignores the cackle from Booth. “Bad for business if he passes out half a block away.”

Buck squints, eyes him.

“Not it ain’t. More gawkers more business.”

And Nate can’t argue with that, but he shuffles off anyways, squats just enough he can get Wade’s arm slung over his shoulder. Wade rouses just enough to babble something incomprehensible at Nate, tug half-heartedly at his grip. 

“Have fun,” Booth leers, and that’s not what Nate– that’s not why he’s doing this.

“C’mon,” Nate pulls Wade’s arm a little tighter around his neck. “I’ve got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are lovely, and if you want to geek out over these nerds with me on tumblr i'm at rrayguntomyhead


End file.
